livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Dove Cameron
|nationality = American |occupation = Actress Singer |twitter username = DoveCameron |caption = |liv and maddie role = Liv and Maddie |gallery = Gallery for Dove Cameron |hometown = Seattle, Washington |years active = 2004-present |official website = www.dovecameron.com/ |height = 5'2" |nicknames = Dovey Chlo |fan group = Dovelies}}'Dove Olivia Cameron'Dove Cameron @DoveCameron (July 26, 2012) Thank you, lovely! My middle name is Olivia. I'm not sure where my necklace came from, my sister had it custom made! Much love~ - via Twitter (born 'Chloe Celeste Hosterman'Dove Cameron @DoveCameron (June 9, 2014) “@hashtagR5: https://pic.twitter.com/AI18AFfQl2” true, true, true! I love my birth name AND the name my daddy gave me. �� @ryanmccartan calls me Chloe. - via Twitter on January 15, 1996), is an American actress and singer who stars in the Disney Channel Original Comedy series, Liv and Maddie. Cameron portrays both identical twins, Liv and Maddie on the show. Biography Early life Cameron was born in Seattle, Washington to Philip Alan Hosterman and Bonnie Wallace. Dove's mother's name At the age of eight she began acting in community theater. When Cameron was fourteen she moved to Los Angeles to pursue acting professionally. There she attended Burbank High School and sang in their National Championship Show Choir. Career Dove Cameron made her first TV appearance as Holly Hermiker in the hit Showtime series Shameless. She was in two episodes of the show, "Father's Day" and "A Beautiful Mess." She then later made another big television appearance as Charlotte Anne Jane in an episode of The Mentalist titled "Devil's Cherry". Later in 2012 she went to Utah and started filming a new Disney Channel Original Movie titled Cloud 9; the film was released in 2014. Cameron starred as Kayla Morgan, in the snowboarding-comedy film produced by Ashley Tisdale and Shaun White. She starred alongside other well-known Disney Channel stars, such as Luke Benward and Kiersey Clemons. It was first announced to the public that Dove Cameron would be joining the Disney Channel team by Disney Channel head Gary Marsh at the 2013 Disney Upfront Event. Cameron posted a picture in early 2013 of her doing basketball training. This training was to prepare for her role of Maddie because Maddie is the captain of her school's basketball team. Dove Cameron attended the Radio Disney music awards in 2013, along with the rest of the cast of Liv and Maddie. It had been announced that Dove Cameron would star alongside Hailee Steinfeld in the new movie Barely Lethal, which premiered in 2014. Cameron played the queen bee of the school, Liz Larson. Dove Cameron had been cast in the Disney Channel movie Descendants, which premiered in 2015. She played Mal, the daughter of Maleficent. She also reprised this role in the sequel Descendants 2. She will reprise this role in another sequel Descendants 3. In mid-2013, Cameron began dating co-star Ryan McCartan, whom she became engaged to in April 2016. However, they split up in October 2016, which Ryan confirmed via Twitter. In July 2016, her band with Ryan McCartan, The Girl and The Dreamcatcher, released their first EP, Negatives. She began production on Descendants 2 in late 2016, reprising her role of Mal. Rehearsals for the film began in August, with filming taking place in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada from September 8 to October 28. The film premiered across 6 different Disney owned channels on July 21, 2017. During the production of the film, she and Ryan McCartan ended their relationship. She also met her current boyfriend, Thomas Doherty, on set. They began dating on December 8, 2016. In late 2017 it was announced that she would be part of two Marvel projects. The first was a role in Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., which was later revealed to be Ruby Hale, daughter of villain General Hale. She apeared in 6 episodes, which aired in March and April of 2018. The second project was a voice role in the new Marvel Rising franchise. She is voicing Gwen Stacy / Ghost-Spider. She first voiced the character in Marvel Rising: Initiation, a series of 6 shorts, which aired on August 13, 2018. Her character did not appear in the next installment of the franchise, Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors, however, she did perform the theme song, Born Ready. Her character next appeared in Marvel Rising: Chasing Ghosts, which aired on January 16, 2019. Her upcoming projects include The Two Wolves, which she filmed with Liv and Maddie director Andy Fickman, as well as her boyfriend, Thomas Doherty; Descendants 3; The Angry Birds Movie 2; new original music, including her long awaited song Talks About; as well as several more secret projects that she has teased. Stage In December 2016 she starred as Amber Von Tussel in Hairspray Live!. In July 2017, she starred as Sophie in the Hollywood Bowl production of Mama Mia!. On October 8, 2018, it was announced that she would star as Cher in the Off-Broadway production, Clueless: The Musical. Rehearsals for the musical began on October 15th. Preview shows began on November 20th, with the official opening of the show happening on December 11th. From December 28th to January 3rd she missed several performances due to injuries she got from dancing in high heels during the show. She also missed the final performance, which occurred on January 13th, due to losing her voice, She did, however, appear on stage for the bows. On November 9, 2018, it was announced that she would play Clara in The Light in the Piazza. The show will run for 20 performances in London, starting on June 14, 2019. Dove has stated many times in the past that The Light in the Piazza is one of her favorite musicals. Credits Filmography Television work External Links * * * * * * Trivia * Her fan mail address is: Dove Cameron Abrams Artists Agency L.A, 9200 Sunset Blvd 11th Floor Los Angeles, CA 90069 USA *Dove Cameron is the first Disney girl lead role to be playing two roles through-out an entire series. *She has sung on stage in plays and musicals. *Dove Cameron shot Cloud 9 before she started filming Liv and Maddie, even though Liv and Maddie premiered before Cloud 9. **However, she shot the pilot for Bits and Pieces (the precursor to Liv and Maddie) before filming Cloud 9. *She loves to cook.Fun Facts About Dove Cameron *Her favorite season is Autumn. *She loves coffee. *Her favorite Disneyland ride is Space Mountain. *Her favorite song is "Moonlight Serenade" by Glenn Miller. *She lent her voice to'' Shake It Up, in the song: Future Sounds Like Us. *She was born in Seattle, Washington. *At the age of eight, she began acting in community theater. *Dove can speak fluent French. This was a plot point for one episode. *When she was fourteen, she moved to Los Angeles to pursue acting professionally. *She has a "Who I Am" segment, making hers the fourth to air on Disney Channel (after Ross Lynch, Maia Mitchell and Laura Marano). *She loves to sew. *She was on an episode of Disney's ''Win, Lose or Draw along with her co-star, Joey Bragg. *She has an older sister named Claire Hosterman who is seven years older than her. *Her father passed away unexpectedly when she was fifteen. *Dove was engaged to her co-star Ryan McCartan who played one of her love interests Diggie on Liv and Maddie, until their split in October 2016.Dove and Ryan split up (See Dove and Ryan (relationship) for more information.) *She was bullied while in school, and it became so bad that she had to leave public school to be home schooled. *She has met Ashley Tisdale and has worked with her on the movie Cloud 9. *She used to love High School Musical. *She wishes that her father was still here to watch her follow her dreams, as he would be so proud of her. *She has had her first Disney Channel movie, Cloud 9. *She kissed Luke Benward in Cloud 9. *Dove has a semi-photographic memory which helps her to remember her script lines. *She is 5'2". *She describes her fans, Dovelies, as dedicated, kind, and dovely. *Her fans are called "Dovelies". *Dove says in her free time she likes to cook for the cast. *She brings brownies and her special blueberry cake and apple pie for the cast. *The twins she plays as is her personality split down the middle. *She started acting in local community productions at age 8. *Her parents encouraged her interest in acting while she grew up in Seattle, Washington. *She acted with Emmy Rossum on two episodes of Shameless in 2012. *Her birth sign is Capricorn. *From about 5th grade to the end of high school she used to be insecure about her crooked teeth and her pale skin. *Her dad was huge on music. He would play the piano and she would sing. *Dove’s birth name is Chloe Celeste Hosterman. *Dove has a cat named Fern. *Veronica is Dove’s best friends name. *Dove is a huge fan of the BBC show Doctor Who and slips references into her own show. *Dove’s favourite book is a collection of Edgar Allan Poe poetry given to her by her grandfather. *Dove is a fan of the FX show American Horror Story and has dreams to one day star on the show. *Dove cut and dyed her own hair when she was 12, aiming for a Zooey Deschanel look, but ended up with “a German school boy’s look, 70s sort of look”. *In 2014, she was in a movie called 'Barely Lethal'. *In 2015, was in a movie called 'Descendants' and she played Mal, the daughter of Maleficent. *She weighs 52kg or 115 pounds *She started snowboarding at the age of 7. *Her fan mail address is Abrams Artists Agency L.A. 9200 Sunset Blvd. 11th Floor Los Angeles, CA 90069 *She's a Disney Channel star. *Her most common nickname is "Dovey". *Most of Dove's friends and family call her by her birth name, Chloe. *She said that her parents named her Dove because they love Picasso and he named his daughter Paloma, and that means "dove" in Spanish.Dove Cameron interview with JJJ! **However, it is unknown why she said this as her parents named her Chloe, not Dove. **It is possible that she was explaining where her father got the idea to call her Dove as a nickname. *She has been to the UK, France, and India before. *Her most embarrassing moment while shooting Cloud 9 '' was she could not keep her snowboarding goggles out of her eyes. *Her parents are Philip Alan Hosterman and Bonnie Wallace. *She didn't know that her single 'Count Me In' was released as no one told her about it. *She legally changed her name to Dove because her father used to call her that. *Her original middle name was Celeste. *Her father passed away, just a few years before she started acting professionally. *She previously tried out a vegan lifestyle. *Dove is very ticklish.Dove becoming vegan *She stars as Mal again in the Descendants Sequel, Descendants 2 in 2017. *Dove recorded the final song of the show on May 22d 2016.Dove recording final song of the series *Dove is Austrian, French, English, Scottish, and Russian *She appeared in the live show version of the movie, Hairspray *She recorded the final song for Decedents 2 on August 12th, 2016.Dove Recording the Final Song of Decedents 2 *Dove guest-starred in Ultimate Spider-Man as Spider-Gwen, aka Gwen Stacy. *Her favorite season of Liv and Maddie is season 4.[https://twitter.com/DoveCameron/status/778577813074960384 Dove's favourite ''Liv and Maddie season] *She loves food. *One of her favorite Liv and Maddie episodes is Linda and Heather-A-Rooney. *She finished filming Descendants 2 on October 27th, 2016.[https://twitter.com/DisneyChannelPR/status/791791738264301568 Decedents 2 Production Wrap Up] *She is close friends with her Descendants co-star, Sofia Carson. *Dove Cameron is the second Disney Channel star to lead her own show since 2010. *Dove appeared on the front and back of the magazine, BELLOmg, which came out on October 19, 2016.Dove on the BELLOmg Magazine *She got matching tattoos with Kiersey Clemons for her 21st birthday in Las Vegas.Dove's tattoo *She is currently dating her Descendants 2 co-star, Thomas Doherty.Dove confirms dating rumors **This is the second time she has dated a Disney co-star. *One of her favorite moments in the whole series is in Sing It Live!!!-A-Rooney, when Liv has decide whether to sing or not due to the risk of her voice being gone.Dove talks about Sing It Live!!!-A-Rooney *She prefers Mosh over Miggie.Dove shipping Mosh *She had to film the final scene of End-A-Rooney several times, because she was crying when singing the theme song.Dove's tweet about End-A-Rooney *She loved how Maddie ended up pursuing helping people instead of basketball.Dove's tweet 24.03.17 *She ships PalDove shipping Pal *Her favourite Liv and Maddie character is Dump Truck.Dove's favourite Liv & Maddie character *She starred as Sophie, in the Hollywood Bowl's production of Mamma Mia!, in July 2017.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CmxCOjcMYqc Dove staring as Sophie in the Hollywood Bowl's Mamma Mia] *She guest starred as Ruby Hale in 6 episodes in Season 5 of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Gallery References Dove Cameron Dove Cameron Dove Cameron Category:Teens Category:Female Cast Category:Actresses Category:Female Main Cast Category:Dove Cameron Images